Ebony Light
by PeechTao
Summary: Cameron is a powerful mutant with still developing powers. Xavier can't hide her for long for Magnito has big plans for her after the XMen foil his attempts to rule the world in X2. Lot of pairings! please review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Gadday all! I haven't gotten a lot of hype over this book, so i decided to try and amp it a little to get it higher on the front page. it is complete, so take your time reading it. This was posted a couple times, and i lost all my corrections and such, so sorry if i suck at the individual words spelling. enjoy mates!

X-Men

Linked Up

My parents didn't know what to make of me. I thought I could tell them my secrets. It wasn't always this way. When I was little, I used to hear about mutants, more like freak stories told to scare me but I never suspected I would be one of them. When I turned thirteen I knew something wasn't right. If I ever touched a mutant I could register there powers and use them to my own advantage. Sometimes I could learn everything a person ever was taught by merely touching their hand. I excelled immensely in school because of this trait. I wasn't always the center of attention when it came to school and other group activities. There seemed to always be this underlying fear among my peers, as if they knew what secret I held.

It wasn't long before my parents found out about my being a mutant. My mother was in tears while my father merely stormed around hollering at himself for not realizing sooner. They called many people to try and get me into some sort of curing program but, to be honest, I never felt my powers were a disease that needed help, just a gift that I could manipulate. Of course they didn't understand.

When talk started coming around about mutant registration and mutant study labs, that's when I left. My father was pushing me to become some lab rat and I just would not do it.

So here I am. Alone and a wanderer I hop trains when I can and just travel and travel. In only months I went from my home in upstate Malibu to wander the dirtiest alleys of New York.

I've been on my own for nearly two years and it isn't as bad as first presum . . .

Camron Heart could no longer write as she had fallen through a hole in the ice of a large supposedly frozen pond. She immediately tore off her jacket and fought to get air. Ice plates moved over top her, blocking passage to the surface. She tried to find some place to get to the surface, but there were none. Hurriedly she pounded against the glassy layer, perhaps someone might hear her.

Camron began to panic. What if no one helped her? What if she stayed under? What if she died? These things raced through her mind, bringing her to the point of blacking out. Finely her mutant instincts took over. She tapped into the hidden powers of a mutant named Avalanche. She would first absorb a mutant's power, then learn to control it, then store it in her memory to conjure up in times of need. This she did.

Camron's rose-colored eyes rolled back in her head as she braced herself. The ice shook with a tremendous force and broke apart. But the effort had exhausted her and she could no longer swim. Slight bubbles emitted from her mouth and nose as she sunk into the depths of the freezing water.

A massive metallic hand reached down into the ice and pulled Heart up. The man, named Piotr (known in America as Peter) Rasputin, walked across a thick ice path to the rest of his group of friends with Camron's limp body. Colossus (as that was his nickname) was in fact a colossus. He was in excess of six feet tall with tremendous muscles and the mutant ability to turn his body into a metallic armory of power. "I think she's dead, Bobby." he said to them.

Robert Drake (Bobby) was a mutant with the ability to control and create ice and structures out of it. He made the stable ice bridge that carried Colossus to Camron's aid. He was rightfully called Iceman. He stroked a gloved hand over the new teen's pale forehead. "We should get her back to the mansion and the professor." He looked to his girlfriend beside him.

Rogue agreed. She was a former wanderer than ran away from home just as Heart had. She was a mutant who had similar powers to Camron as well but with some drastic differences. She could absorb a mutants powers for only a short time while simultaneously sucking life from that mutant. She fell into step between the two as they rushed to the large mansion up one of the snow covered paths.

"So . . . is she dead?" Bobby asked Professor Charles Xavier, the principal of Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. They had quickly rushed Camron into the mansion and to the medical ward.

The school was a safe haven for many young and lost mutants. The professor was a wise man that had been crippled and confined to a wheelchair, however this did not restrict the limits of his mind. He was a mutant with extensive telepathic abilities, one of the strongest mutants alive. He was well respected also.

"No she is not dead." Xavier said, light from the medical ward lamps reflecting off his bald scalp. "In fact she is thriving. All she needed was a bit of warming up. Where did you pick her out of?"

"In the lake down the path that leads ta town." Rogue said in her deep southern accent. "I think she fell through the ice. Least that's what it looked like."

"Well, I definitely agree with you there." The professor turned to Jean Grey, another telepathic and telekinetic mutant that was a skilled physician.

"She is waking up if you would like to see her." she said, addressing more Xavier then the three teens waiting with him.

As the adults went in, Bobby quickly asked if Colossus, Rogue, and himself could attend. Of course they were welcome as long as they didn't reveal there mutant identities just yet. They knew very little of this new comer and frightening her immediately would serve well as a first impression. Of course the three accepted the terms.

In they went to find a very dazed Camron Heart.

"Hello." Xavier greeted cordially and offering a hand to shake, "I am Professor Charles Xavier. You had a slight accident at the lake down the way from us. It was lucky that three of my students were passing by at the time."

The man's voice had died down to a whisper in her mind. She was concentrating, learning his powers, every thought, every memory, every lesson he'd taken to control those powers. In a moment all was registered into her mind and she released his hand. "You're operating a school for gifted children and train certain students to fight for justice in your league called the X-Men to which Miss Jean Grey is a part of." She looked into his eyes. "And I really like your secret jet called the Black Bird hidden under the basketball court."

Charles sat back in his chair, completely mystified as to how she could have found out so much information without having any prior affiliation with the X-Men.

Camron explained her unique abilities to copy and repeat any abilities a mutant she encounters has. "I kind of take the liking to the term linking up. It's what my little brother used to call it."

The professor nodded understandingly. He motioned to the three teens. "After scanning my mind you probably already know these three."

Heart correctly identified their names in order. "It's nice to meet you all." She looked around the med ward. "I don't have to stay here, do I?"

"No," Charles said carefully. A mutant this powerful was best kept in his school and not wandering about where others could influence her. "But you may consider sticking around. We have excellent facilities and you could learn to develop those powers of yours."

"Develop as in get stronger and learn more?"

He nodded.

Camron thought about it. From the scan of Xavier she could tell it was a very wonderful place to stay, a better place then living under a bush or something along that line. "Can I try it out for a few days first? I haven't been tied down for like two years and don't want to jump into something like that."

"Of course. Peter, Robert, Rogue, would you like to make Camron feel more at home?"

"We can do that." Rogue spoke up. "Common, we'll show ya 'round the place."

Heart slid off the exam table and followed the three out.

Charles watched her go and spoke up once they left, "Jean, have Storm or Scot keep a close eye on the girl."

Jean gave a nod. "She's very strong. More than even she knows I think."

Charles knit his fingers together and pressed them to his temples. How many mutant powers had this girl linked up with? And how many could she learn? "This could become a very delicate matter. Be sure to let no other mutant touch her, and keep Storm from doing so at all costs. Even now she can barely control her abilities to conjure up atmospheric disturbances and it would only effect Camron in a negative way. Treat Camron as we treat Rogue, no one can touch her skin."

Jean went off to relay the message, leaving Xavier to recede into his thoughts.

"So is this going to hurt or something?" Bobby asked Camron.

"No way, I've done it a thousand times." Heart took his hand and began to store his every inch of information. Meanwhile Bobby didn't feel a thing. Soon she let go and, placing her hand on a table, made an ice crystal rose on its surface.

"Whoa," he said inspecting it. "It took me years to control my powers that much. You are so lucky."

"Can you absorb my powers also?" Colossus remarked.

"What can you do?"

He coated his entire body in metallic plaiting. "This."

Camron's eyes lit up like a two-year-old who broke open the cookie jar. She had to admit, Peter was very attractive, in any form! He was a native of Russia that had come to the school just six months before. Before he even let down the plaiting she was registering his powers and instantly trying them out. "This is awesome!" she said excitedly, growing nearly a foot taller with the transformation.

Colossus smiled as they changed back to normal.

Camron turned to Rogue. "So, what can you do?"

Rogue shook her head. "You wouldn't want it, really. I'm kinda like you, absorbing powers, but I hurt the other person. And the powers only last an hour or so." She rubbed her hands together. They were covered in long gloves and for the first time Camron noticed only the flesh on Rogue's face was exposed.

"So you can't touch anything?"

"I can. Just so long as its not alive." She gave a half smile. Rogue always longed to touch another person, but now she never could.

"It must be hard sometimes. I once met an old lady who killed everything she touched. You don't have it too bad off."

Bobby looked doubtful. "And how did you live through that touch?"

"I said I met her, not touched her. She was some character, very depressed. Then again who wouldn't be in her situation."

Bobby shook his head understandingly. He thought this Camron Heart was some character also. Imagine having every power of every mutant alive? He couldn't but knew it must be really fun just searching your memory to find a power you like and using it. "Well if you are going to hang around, you need a nickname. It's kind of a custom or something like that."

She shrugged. "A nickname? Like what?"

"How 'bout Link? It is what you do after all."

Heart thought about it. "Yeah, Link, it sounds good." She stood and pulled Bobby up. "Lets go! I want to tap all the mutants in this school!"

He smiled. "It'll take a while to find them all."

She shrugged again. "I've got time."

As the four headed out, Scot Summers arrived and pulled Peter to the side. "She hasn't touched any of you yet, right?"

Peter looked confused. "She touched Bobby and me just a second ago. Now she's going to the rest of the students."

Scot, known as Cyclops, objected profusely. "She can't. The professor doesn't wanting her getting any stronger until he understands her as she is now. It could be dangerous to herself and others she touches."

Colossus gasped. "What do you think could happen to others?"

"Death maybe."

His eyes grew very wide, the word oops racing across his mind. "I'll go try talking her out of it. Tell professor to scan her mind, quickly!"

Cyclops agreed. "Just keep your eyes on her, and don't let her touch anyone!"

Peter caught up with the group and suggested something better to do. "Have you ever played pool?"

Link looked up at him. "I was the Tall County Pub champion back in Toledo. Why? Do you think you could beat me?"

"I am definitely sure." Peter replied, a glint of mischief in his blue eyes. In the school, no one could beat him (save Jean Grey who often used her telepathic powers to note what his strategy would be).

"Lead the way, Quick-Silver."

He smiled. "It's Colossus."

"I kinda like that better actually. Colossus. Sounds like a mythical giant you'd dream about." Camron replied, following him to the recreation room. She smiled that smile which could melt the hardest hearts and cause many to pledge their lives to pleasing her. It had been the first time in a long time she'd made that grin. And Peter wished she hadn't, for pride's sake. He froze in the hallway, looking down at her face, her beautiful face that seemed to light up before him.

Colossus rarely ever dwelt on the present moment. He would make a decision and go on with his life, never looking back, never wishing to do a thing over. But now, as that smile captivated his mind and held his body hostage, he prayed the moment would last, that no one would interrupt him. This, of course, did not happen.

"What is it?" Heart asked, looking down at herself, thinking something was on her.

When Rasputin did not respond to this, Rouge spoke up. "Hey, Colossus, you all right?"

With an ashamed wave of red taking up his face, Peter looked away. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

Bobby, who seemed to be continually skeptical, scrutinized Peter more thoroughly. Then he saw a gleam in his friend's eyes he'd never expected to be there. It was the same gleam Bobby himself would get whenever Rouge, his girlfriend, walked into the room. It was affection. He smiled, broader and broader until finely uttering an involuntary laugh.

The three looked at him.

He was trying to wave the sudden occurrence off but once he looked up at Colossus again he just could not help but burst out in laughter. The tall, muscular teen was definitely not known for his interest in women!

"What is so funny?" Rasputin asked, completely in the dark as to what about him was so hysterical. Please don't let me still be red!

Bobby couldn't stop laughing and so instead he pulled his tall friend aside from the two girls. "You like Camron, don't you!"

Peter was put completely off guard by this accusation. "What?"

Bobby pointed a finger at him. "Don't try to hide it! I could tell clearly every time you look at her now." He gave a chuckle. "So, you do like girls, huh."

"Stop it, would you? I do not."

Ice Man faked a surprised look. "Oh then you like guys? I thought you were eye-ballin' me."

Peter rolled his eyes. "If you tell anyone, I'll tell the professor you and Rouge froze the pipes in the Danger Room last week. He'll be thrilled for sure."

Drake 's expression turned to one of true shock. "You wouldn't dare."

Colossus started off to Xavier.

"Okay, okay, sheez you drive a hard bargain."

"I'm supposed to."

* * *

long chapter, dude! don't forget to send a kind word or two through my review column, its always nice to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing . . . .. . . . .

CHAPTER 2

"So who's here?" Camron asked as Bobby and Rogue rejoined her at the pool table. Peter had lost the pool game the terribly to which he blamed it on the fact that Camron had absorbed Professor Xavier's powers and was using them to better her chances.

"He's an old friend." Rouge said, pushing aside the long strip of white hair that seemed a drastic contrast to the rest of her auburn hair.

Camron looked over Peter's shoulder as he drew sketches. "Really? What's his name?"

"Logan, or Wolverine. I'll see if he can meet ya later. He's real nice, if not a bit… rough." It was the best word she could think of to describe the loner.

When he left the mansion only six or seven months ago he'd taken Scot Summers's motorcycle with him. Scot was less then impressed with this, but Rogue knew Logan did it because the two thoroughly despised each other. Both men were complete opposites who had an interest in the same woman, Jean Grey. She was a tall red head with a pleasant attitude and looks that could kill. The worst part was, she knew it.

After his wave of inspiration had passed, instead of another death sentencing game of pool, Peter offered to show Heart something very personal to him, a notebook full of breath-taking images of plants, people, and many other topics. He was never this open with anyone in the school, but Camron he felt different about. She was wild, yet reserved, powerful, but non corrupt. Everything about her baffled him but at the same time made her more attractive. And that smile, he could never get away from that smile. All this had crept into his feelings within the span of a mere three hours. Ever since that initial touch that absorbed his powers into her personal data bank, he'd felt in some way connected with her.

"You did all this yourself?" she asked, looking up at him with shimmering eyes he had almost sworn were rose-colored but were now a pale blue, the same as his.

"I'm an amateur, I admit." he said shyly.

She turned to a page that showed Rogue, readying for a kiss, and Bobby, hair sticking up and an expression showing as if he'd been struck by one of Storm's lightning bolts, he'd just drawn it. "This one is my favorite." Though it was more of a caricature then a portrait, it showed the two's every feature, a beautiful piece, no doubt about that.

"I try to capture the truth behind motivations." He said by way of humor as well as an explanation for the artwork.

"What would say was the truth behind me?"

Peter's eyes grew large for a moment. What should he say? "Um . . . Well . . . You're a . . ."

Link smiled, knowing she'd thrown him for a loop, however, she turned to him fully, awaiting an answer.

"You're k-i-n-d," he said slowly, pronouncing every letter and hoping to gain more time to think. Finely he came up with a solution, one he involuntarily spat out. "And you're just so wonderful there is no word to describe you."

Camron jutted her head forward slightly, trying to absorb his words. "What?"

A look of embarrassed shock covered his face. He gathered his pictures briskly. "I mean. . . well the professor really should be needing me . . . And, um . . . Nice to meet you." He hurried from the room, leaving Camron to think about what had just transpired.

"He left quick." A girl, roughly Camron's age, said walking over. "My name's Kitty, Kitty Pride and also known as Shadowcat" She held out a hand for Camron to shake.

Heart took her hand. Long gloves, similar to Rouge's, reached up to the middle of her bicep, making sure she wouldn't be absorbing any more powers for the time being. "Camron Heart. They've dubbed me Link."

"I heard we'll be rooming together. Professor X just told me."

Camron checked a clock on the wall and noticed it was now past eleven-o-clock. "I guess we should be turning in huh?"

"That's what I was thinking. I'll show you to our room." Kitty led the way and when they came upon a wall with a large painting nailed to it, Kitty phased right through the wall!

Camron stood, dumb founded as to how Kitty could have done such an act when the fact dawned to her that this was a school of 'gifted' children with a wide assortment of powers. "I'll need to be used to this."

Kitty's face appeared half way through the wall. "Everyone gets used to it in a little while." She took Camron's arm and together the two phased through the wall and ended up in a plainly adorned room. Two beds were set up along one wall. The colors were the typical pastels one would find in a hotel and the furniture was the same way, two dressers, two beds, one large window, and an end table between the beds with a couple of lamps for late night reading.

"Awfully plain isn't it?" Link commented.

Kitty nodded, hopping onto her bed and crossing her legs. "I never really got around to decorating the place. It's only a starter room for mutants just coming to the school. How long do you plan on being here?"

She shrugged. "A week for starters. The way Colossus-Man acts around me he might arrange for me to stick around longer."

Pride' s eyes focused on this teen a little more closely. "He said he liked you."

Link looked out the window into the dark night outside. "Not really, it's just the way he's acting. Showing me personal pictures, the way we played pool, his eyes, they all point to that one thing."

"And that thing is?"

Link gently moved her black, mid back length hair aside as she turned to face Kitty. "Affection, fondness, love. A feeling that looks almost foreign to him."

"Why do you think that?" she continued to press.

"Like I said just the way he's acting. It's as if he doesn't know how to express his feelings. For one he is definitely going about everything the wrong way." She made a light smile, picking up on something in Kitty's eyes. "And to be blunt he isn't that attractive."

Kitty jumped to a standing position on her bed. "Not that attractive! Peter is the cutest guy I've ever seen! What do you mean not attractive!" the question was in fact more an exclamation.

"I knew you liked him." Link said matter-of-factly, sitting on her bed. "Don't worry. He's a huge hunk of a guy I wouldn't mind to take a small piece of or cuddle to death, but I'm not the kind to take away somebody's heart-throb." She curled under the blankets. "Rest easy Kitty."

Pride fell back into her comforter, relieved. "You know we were about to have a WWF royal rumble in here."

Camron shared a laugh with her roommate. This was going to be an interesting stay at the Xavier Mansion with a roommate by the name of Kitty Pride!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everybody! i just noticed that my chapter 3 was only my auther note and nuthing else. so if your wondering why everybody had the sudden outin the snow feel, it was my falt. sorry! so here is the real chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of breaking glass and someone busting down their room door awoke Kitty and Camron. Government officials armed in S.W.A.T. gear from head to toe broke into the room and started to open fire.

Kitty phased through the bed, ending up a few stories below her room.

Camron used Colossus' power to deflect the stun darts from hitting home and broke her way through the row of men. Running was difficult with the added weight of the armor so she disengaged using it and raced down the long hallway. She collided with a group of frightened students who'd barely escaped their own rooms. Camron tried to tap into the powers of another mutant but an incredible scream over powered her.

The mansion housed a child who called herself Siryn. She had the noticeable power of emitting a blood curdling scream that was powerful enough to shatter one's ear drums. This fact was readily apparent to everyone within the mansion, mutant and invading human alike. Finely after agonizing thirty seconds an invader was able to raise his weapon and fire a dart into her neck.

Camron was on her knees, blood dripping slightly from her left ear. The mutant she was tapping into had increased sense perception. She'd only tapped as far as to gain acute hearing and agility when the 'Siryn' went off. Her ears rang terribly, but off-balanced she stood and completed the tap. With the new-found power she found herself able to flip over the heads of her attackers and land bone breaking kicks and punches. Suddenly the barrage of darts turned to a barrage of bullets streaming from every side of her. Link landed on one man with an automatic machine gun, and kicked out the legs of another that sported a police 9mm. Using the 9mm man's shoulders for support, Camron drop kicked two of his squad members. Her red eyes gleamed brightly as her ember green hair fell about her person wildly. The force of a bullet ripping through flesh and tissue threw her against the far wall. The 9mm man had picked himself up enough to let off half a dozen rounds while Camron's back was turned. Only one bullet found a place lodged in her upper arm, just above the scarlet gloves.

A large, snarling man dropped down from the balcony above her, burying his six inch long adamantium claws into the man's back. "Get going kid!"

Camron nodded briskly, stumbling down the hallway to follow the group of mutant teens ahead of her. _Wolverine,_ she told herself, _it has to be Wolverine. I only know slight images of him from the professor's memories but I know it's him._

Colossus gathered children into a secret passage way just in front of Heart. Once the wounded teen was inside he put a hand on Wolverine's arm. "You may need me."

Logan motioned down the passageway to the fearful students. "They need you right now."

Peter nodded, closed the door and took off down the passage to lead the students to a small wooded area. Before the hide out had been agreed upon, Heart had passed out in Peter's arms.

It was all she remembered.

Peter stepped back slightly and wiped the sweat from his brow as Kitty Pride came over to them. "That should do for now. I'm not as good a doctor as Ms. Grey but we shouldn't try to go to a hospital."

Camron nodded, touching the wound gingerly. "What's going to happen now?"

Rasputin sighed, looking over the many children huddling with each other in their pajamas. "I'm not sure. We can't stay here very long though." He stood and went to speak with other students. Some pupils stood and left in different directions through the woods. Peter came back to the girls. "The ones who live around here are heading back home. As for the rest of us, I'll figure something out by morning."

Camron nodded. Maybe she should leave as well. It wasn't like she was tied down to this place in some way. It wasn't her home, and even if it was, didn't she leave that also? It would be so easy to just get up and walk away from that nightmare without ever looking back. She had half convinced herself to do that very thing when Kitty rested her head on Camron's shoulder. It struck her that this was in fact a deadly reality for those around her. These pupils before her had just been run out of their homes at gun point and Link was going to just walk away from them in this time of need. She lowered her green eyes. No, she was going to stay. Someone had to keep an eye on Peter and Kitty.

Suddenly and unexpectedly the life of a girl flashed through her mind. It absorbed her thoughts, blocking out her surroundings. The girl was young, green eyes, brown hair. She was having a dream and phased through her bed, ending up on the floor of her basement. She was scared. It was beginning to hurt terribly, the way it hurt when she was linked up with a mutant for a longer than necessary time. She turned to the resting Kitty Pride. Her head was poised on Link's exposed bicep and shoulder. By the time Link had pulled away it was already to late. Link had fully taken in Shadowcat's powers and was unknowingly using them to phase through the tree she was pressing her back against.

Pride looked around as Camron's shoulder disappeared. "Link? Where'd you go?"

Phasing felt like having your molecules split apart, mixed with whatever the other object was, and somehow pulling yourself back together. Link felt a rush of adrenaline and her heart rate sky rocketed as she sat on the grass on the opposite side of the tree. It felt so much easier when Kitty was leading.

Shadowcat glanced around the thick trunk. "How'd you get back there?"

"I . . ." Heart took a deep gulp since her throat felt almost abnormally dry. "went through the thing."

She gave a confused look.

"The thing," Link elaborated pointing at the tree and using her hands to imitate herself going through it. "I went, like, whoosh and that thing went poof then I just appeared and . . ." she put a hand to her head, "Forget it, I don't know what I'm saying. You and me linked and I went through the tree, that's it."

Her eyes got wide. "You copied my powers?"

Camron nodded.

"Oooooh, the prof.'s going to angry."

"You're telling me! I'm the one tapping everybody. Before I met him I never thought twice about possibly harming anyone. Now I can't touch anything. Nothing bad has ever happen before." She pushed her hair away from her face. "Do you ever think the professor over exaggerates?"

Kitty smiled. That was precisely what she thought. "Absolutely. He's really strict, but a good teacher too. You'll get used to him."

Camron agreed half-heartedly, lying down on the springy grass, still feeling a bit sick in her stomach from phasing on her own. "Bad night, Shadowcat."

Pride gave a grin, crawling over to rest by Camron's head. "Bad night, Link."

* * *

The sun shown down on the pine trees through a pink sky. The day after their great escape had finely dawned, and Colossus was still not prepared for it. He'd stayed up during the mere three hours of night the group had left. Still no ideas came to him. The group had no money, was far from home, and in their pajamas. For him, pajamas meant a small pair of loose fitting blue and white boxers and no shirt. No one had a pair of shoes or even slippers and the night had been very cold. According to the news channel he'd been watching the day before it was going to be only thirty degrees that day. It was obvious to him they needed a warm shelter.

Peter stood and walked around to keep himself warm. Why did everyone have to leave? Why couldn't Logan stay with them? _This is so unfair, _he thought hopelessly. His home was in Russia, so he knew how to deal with the cold: thick jackets and stay in doors. Since this wasn't an option he had to come up with some alternative.

First off, he decided to try his luck at making a fire. Getting two sticks, he began to rub and rub and rub and rub.

A boy by the name of Jones approached Peter as the older was rubbing the sticks together. "Whatcha doin'?"

Colossus sat back on his legs and looked up with a sigh. "Trying to make a fire."

"With those sticks?"

"Yes." He went back to rubbing.

"Have you ever done it before?"

"No."

"How do you know you're doin' it right?"

"I don't."

"What if . . ."

Colossus at the boy again. "Would you like to help?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm just curious."

Peter sighed. Making a fire like this was certainly not working. _Now what? _He then noticed his fingers had a bluish tint. Quickly Peter stood again and shook all over.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, very." he replied.

"Maybe you should go downhill."

Colossus rolled his eyes. All these questions were driving him crazy as he tried to think of a solution to their problem. "What good would that do?" he asked rather off-handedly.

"Because Professor X has a base down there built underground, just in case."

Peter lifted an eyebrow at Jones. _Couldn't he have said that to begin with!_ Waking all the children they headed down the hill to the entrance Jones pointed out. It was a stair-well cleverly hidden under a fake carpet of leaves, moss, and dirt. The steel holding the structure together was triple reinforced, ensuring that no uninvited guests would be paying them a visit.

Kitty helped her roommate down the ladder to the base below. Upon touching the floor, the rooms lit up. There was food, water, showers, and an entire four closets of assorted clothing and blankets. The closets were the first things everyone jumped in.

Colossus relaxed in two pairs of thick pants and long sleeve shirts. After a moment he noticed the delightful arrangement of food stocked around him. His mouth watered. The night before he'd been to busy to think about having dinner. And come to think of it, he didn't eat lunch either! He smiled looking over the provisions. Now was a perfect time to make up for it.

Kitty and Camron stumbled across the floor to a couch. Kitty was obviously over exaggerating the help Link needed for a mere arm wound. They fell into the cushions on one another, laughing. Kitty grabbed a few blankets and the two of them curled up together as Peter was bringing over a few cheese danishes and a bowl of Rice Crispies.

He looked into Camron's . . . _green _eyes? He knew they were the same blue as him. Then again, weren't they also rose? And wasn't her hair black? He scratched his head for a second. "Hey Link, what color are your eyes?"

Link gave him a why-are-you-asking-me look. "Dark blue, why?"

"They're green."

"What?"

"They're green, look." he lifted up his cereal spoon.

Camron looked into the deformed image of herself, noticing her eyes were in fact as he said. She brushed her hair back, it was brown! She looked at them. "All right, who's playing a joke on me? My hairs supposed to be blonde."

Kitty shook her head. "No it's not. Last night it was black, remember? The same as Peter . . ." her voice trailed off. For once she realized Camron looked like her! The same eyes, same hair, same height. Last night it was Peter she resembled in the exact way. She informed them of this.

"Peter was the last person I touched during the night other than you."

"So the professor was right." Rasputin injected, "Your powers are changing. And that change affects you outwardly now."

Heart looked down. She didn't want to admit it but Xavier was right. She ran a hand along her gloved arm. Was she banished to never again touch another being like Rouge was? If so, she saw how sadly it could affect one's life. Never to feel the gentle caress of another's hand, the sweet brush of their lips, the playful thumb wars Kitty often had with others. Was that all gone now? Forever?

"Hey, you okay?" Kitty asked.

Link looked up and nodded. "I guess so. I'm just a little cold and tired, that's it."

Pride agreed, sensing her friend's great disappointment. She squeezed Heart's hand gently. "No worries, mate!" she said in the unique Australian accent that sounded utterly abnormal for her. It was that brief period of surprise that rose Camron's spirits and made her laugh.

* * *

It was nothing but waiting and waiting and more waiting for the children stranded in the underground bunker. All the while Camron was learning more about herself and those around her. Not only did her physical appearance alter slightly when she linked up with someone but also when she tapped into an already stored power such as Peter or even Xavier himself. Her outward transformation stopped at hair, height, and eyes though. She never fully changed into the person she had linked with. Perhaps, at a latter date, this would become possible. Though tapping into certain powers that were far back in her memory seemed hard enough, Camron found it stunningly even more difficult to become her natural form. She stood at five feet six with a distinguishable figure, but not one that would catch the eyes of young men on Malibu beach. Her body was toned though, with slight hints of abdominal muscles apparent and noticeable biceps. Her legs were strong and powerful but not without their own touches of annoying flab that still remained from infancy. Camron's very light and long blonde hair drew less attention to her round face. But as any other Malibu surfer girl, she had her honey-tone tan, which, in itself, was enough to catch anyone's gaze along with her prize-winning seductive smile. And Peter could tell, she smiled often. It was strange to her that even after being away from home for so long, her tan never faded.

Soap suds fell from her semi-curly hair as she washed the shampoo out of it. The shower was hot, taking away her chills, but bringing on a terrible burning from her troublesome gunshot wound. She stood in the shower for many minutes, letting the rush of water pummel against her back.

Feeling somewhat refreshed to finely be able to shave her legs after a month's worth of travel, Camron dried herself off and settled in thick cotton clothing then headed off to bed.

Unable to sleep she ran her fingers along the fringes of her blanket and listened to the steady breathing of those around her. She giggled slightly as she noticed Peter was snoring loudly in the room next door.

Link flipped over, hoping to snuggle in better when a white-hot pain raced up and down her arm. _Wrong side, wrong side! _She tried flipping back over quickly to relieve the pressure on her wounded arm when Camron found herself falling out of bed with a squeal. She hit the floor hard on her butt. The steel was unforgiving to one's tailbone. The impact brought slight tears to the corners of her eyes, especially when she went to stand back up and found herself waddling over to get back into bed. Thank goodness no one woke up. It would have been too embarrassing a story to tell if anyone had.

She sighed to herself. _What now? _She seemed deeply and profoundly bored at the moment. After an hour of lying awake, Camron finely hopped out of bed and went for a stroll around the tiny compound. She looked over the devoured food, blankets flung over the couches and the children that slept on them, a few used showers with a lot of used soap, the loud snores of Peter as he finely got a good night's rest, and the quiet murmurs of everyone else as they dreamt about their beloved home being peaceful once again. Even as she walked around that place, her mind was in another. She was back home, the sun was beating on her face as the ocean crashed killer waves around her. It was the largest swell she ever dared to ride. The day was perfect, her parents cheered her on, her friends clapped, and Camron rode the wave of her life. It was a monster that quickly folded over, engulfing her in a tunnel of sheer water. Her hand stroked the wall as Link flew out the open end and rocketed off the top of the water and then back down. The ride was amazing!

(At this time Carmon had made her way back to bed, seemingly riding the wave there, and had curled up under her covers.)

She didn't ride the wave all the way to shore but instead stayed out longer to catch more. Her family beckoned her to go to them. Camron was torn into two directions. The ocean called her name with every splash of water, every squawk of a seagull, every salty scent and taste that teased her senses. Then there was her family. They stood on a dock far off, calling her name numerous times. Her brother was one of the loudest voices. She looked from on extreme to the other. The ocean offered freedom yet hardships she may not be able to endure. Her family offered security, a home, it was clear to her that she needed to be home.

Camron paddled slowly back to shore.

The scene changed. She was dancing at a luau party on the pier over looking the ocean. She looked into the eyes of Luke Easton, the cutest guy on her side of Malibu. She smiled deeply. He was her boyfriend, why shouldn't he be cute? After their dance was over, Luke led her to a balcony.

She stood their, watching the raging surf and hearing its calm song. The flower in her hair fell to the water below. "Oops!" She stood up on the first plank of the barrier to see where it had fallen. The flower was caught up in a rip tide and carried out of their sight. She turned to Luke, her eyes still glowing in the full moonlight. "Maybe it's good luck."

He wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the palms of his hands that sat firmly grasped on the railing. "Listen, maybe you should do what your dad suggested."

Camron came down from the post and gave her curious attention to him. "Huh?"

He lifted his head a bit, visibly struggling to get out his words which was something Camron never saw him do before. "Your dad said that those people, over at the mutant registration could help you. Why won't you go?"

Camron always thought the reason was obvious. "You're kidding right? Those people can't help me, it's not like I have some incurable disease or something. Actually it comes in handy sometimes. You've seen what I can do . . ."

Easton turned away. He could never stand to hear this. "You talk as if you like it!"

Heart took a breath and started slowly. "It's hard sometimes, I admit. But I've learned to coupe with it and handle it. Being a mutant is . . ."

He turned swiftly to her. "Don't say that, don't ever say that! If someone hears . . ."

Now it was Camron who interrupted. "If someone hears! Luke, I don't care who knows. There isn't a way I can change into what some people consider _normal_ and that does nothing to bother me. In a lot of ways it's beneficial. Have you any idea how many things I can do?"

"Cam, I don't care. When people at school find out, I'll be a laughingstock. No one will hang with you, you'll be a total outcast!" He took her hand. "Please, I'm begging, just go sign up with the registration and let them take care of you."

She pulled her hand away. "I can believe you're suggesting this!"

"It isn't just me it's everyone! You need help."

That was it! Camron had heard enough of this from her friends and family but the one person she could rely on to back any decision she made, her own boyfriend, was acting the same way!

Heart pushed him away. She tapped into the powers of a mutant named Warren. Instantly two angelic wings sprouted from her back and she jumped over the barrier. She planned to go home, pack, and be gone before anyone in her house woke.

She did reach home, but awaiting her were many armed guards from the Mutant Registration Program. A man with a bull horn told her to land and not give them any trouble.

Camron hovered above her house for a moment. Taking one last look around, she flew away, hoping to never go back again. She flew to the ocean.

The waves licked at her feet as she stood on the shore and looked out into the distance. Would she ever come back home? Would this be the last time she stood on that shore? In that sand? In that city? Tears flowed from her eyes, mixing with the ocean water. She glanced back only once to see Luke standing on the pier looking down on her. She swallowed back her feelings and lifted her chin at him in a show of unrelenting will. He turned away and left. She did the same, flying out over the ocean, over the waves she'd surfed so many times, over the sand bar she went snorkeling at with her best friends, and over her memories of her past.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kitty giggled slightly as she watched her friend sleep. At one point her arms were outstretched doing a Leonardo DeCaprio impression when he played in the movie _Titanic. _Her hair changed into all the colors of the spectrum and at one point wings had sprouted from her shoulder bones.

"Hey, Link, wake up." she said softly.

Link jumped up, falling out of bed and flipping back to her feet in a defensive stance. The wings on her back closed around her body, protecting it immensely.

Siryn laughed. "It's just us!"

Camron's face turned to one of surprise as she stood up straight. She blushed. "Oops." She looked around. So this was where the water led. She smiled, _how ironic_. "You look like you're going out?"

Kitty smiled. "Yeah, some of the kids are cravin' cheeseburgers and candy bars. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" Pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt, Link and the two headed out, wielding the small sum of cash that was left in a safe in case of emergencies. Kitty wondered if McDonald's counted as emergency rations. It most likely didn't.

They had their cheeseburgers and Mc Nuggets in hand when they walked into a small produce market and raided the Three Musketeers and Milky Way candy bars. After all, there were over thirty mouths to feed.

Link went to ask Kitty something when she noticed Kitty wasn't there. The girl had phased through the aisles and out the side of the store. Camron gave an awkward stare. "Hey, Siryn, what . . ."

Siryn went off. Her ear-piercing scream shattered all the store windows. Products that had glass broke, spilling their contents on the floor. Siryn couldn't control herself. A low hum rose in her head that flared up her powers.

For many moments Link showed no affects of illness. A low hum rang in her ears, growing increasingly louder. She thought it was from Siryn's screeching. A spark flared within her body. It was as if something had finely fallen into place. During prolonged minutes of agony the hum had become so loud it consumed every part of the mutants' minds and bodies. It thumped against their bones, threatening to tear them apart. To Link, it was different. Something was happening, something big. Every person she'd ever tapped into was seemingly connecting in her head. She was tapping into everyone at once, and something was emerging. The form was on the verge of leaping out of her body when the humming disappeared. She collapsed on the floor, just now realizing she'd been floating in midair!

Siryn collapsed as well. In an instant, shop keepers, shoppers, and everyone else not affected by the first great wave of energy dropped to the ground in agony the same as the mutants before.

Pride appeared once again, explaining that her phasing abilities had brought her nearly to the moon since she'd phased right out of the earth's gravitational hold on her! She glanced down to Link. "You okay?"

Camron wanted to say yes but she knew it would be a lie. Where was the professor? Right now she really needed a talk with him. "I want to go home now."

Siryn quickly agreed.

"So it happened to you also?" Kitty asked Peter as they arrived back at the hideout.

"Yeah, everyone here was in pain. Our powers were going haywire! What do you think it was?" He offered a sweet glance to Shadowcat that made her heart skip a beat.

Heart stayed silent. She sat in a chair, her knees under her chin. Thoughts turned her head around almost a thousand times. She was afraid to tap into a power for fear of its results. _What's happening to me?_

Everyone in the base was aroused by the sound of grinding metal. Someone was coming down the hatch. Colossus put on his metallic plaiting and others prepared to use whatever means necessary to keep from being hauled off by the people from the mansion invasion. The hatch opened. And to everyone's shock and happiness, Scot Summers strolled down the ladder. He was instantly greeted with hugs and the occasional "WERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU!"

Cyclops led the way back home.

Camron couldn't be more happy. Finely she would get answers from . . . a demon? A crouched, blue, pointy-eared, and fanged mutant appeared directly in front of her. She squeaked from surprise as the two collided and fell to the ground across from each other.

Instantly the demon offered to help her up with his three fingered hand. "Guten tag." he said by way of a German greeting. "So traurig." He shook his head. "I mean, so sorry."

Camron nodded. His entire eyes were yellow and his skin was covered in strange, self made tattoos. There was a gleam in his strange eyes that instantly shot fireworks in her head. "Guten tag." she said, copying his lead and forgetting all about the professor.

He was surprised look on his face. "Sprechen sie deutsches?" _Do you speak German?_

A blank expression caught her face. She shrugged. "I don't understand."

He gave a slight laugh. "Maybe I will teach you."

Camron's smile was more radiant then ever before when she grinned for Luke Easton. "I'd like that."

Kitty gave Heart a playful nudge of _you know you like him _then went off in Colossus' arms. The night before the two had really gotten to know one another and both liked what they saw. The same thing was happening between the demon and Link just then.

They started walking to the mansion beside each other.

"My name is Camron Heart. So what do I call you? Blue elf?" she said by way of humor.

He gave another laugh. Being born the way he looked, he had heard every joke known to man about his appearance. "My name is Kurt Wagner." He paused a moment before continuing with his introduction. The entire time he tried to get his full intro out with Storm, Jean, Logan and the others he'd always been curtailed. Maybe he shouldn't even say it.

Link knew by the way Kurt had spoken there was more on his tongue then just that. "Go on." she prompted.

"But in the Munich Circus I vas known as The Amazing Nightcrawler. I vas on the trapeze team."

"The trapeze! A circus! That's amazing!" She said excitedly. She loved circuses ever since she was a little girl and the Ringling Brothers rolled into town. "Were there elephants? And tigers? And clowns? And the whole works?"

Nightcrawler couldn't help but stop walking and stare at her. _Does that mean she is interested? _"We had three elephants. I helped to train zem. Sometimes I vould stand on zeir trunks and climb to the high vires." His speech was somewhat lisped since all his teeth were sharp fangs. 'Th' was pronounced with a 'Z' in most words and 'W' had a 'V' "Our tiger's name vas Regen. It means rain in German."

"Regen, it sounds nice. Very presidential." She touched a finger to the peculiar symbol tattoos over his face. His face was amazingly smooth! She realized then his body was covered with a sort of soft, short fur of a deep indigo color. It was smoother than a newly sanded surf board her father often built. "I like these. Angelic alphabet, right? Passed on by Gabriel."

_Now she knows theology! _Kurt was liking this very much. He started walking again, straightening out to his full height of six feet flat just to impress her. "Yes zey are. One for every sin."

"You really have a lot of faith to be able to do that. I'm faithful too, just not Catholic."

"Zey just . . .comfort me. Call it an obsession I guess."

"I guess!" She repeated emphatically. They shared a private smile no one else noticed. He explained his power to teleport from place to place. As long as he saw where he was going, he could teleport anywhere within at least two miles. "So why are we walking?" Camron asked, flashing him a grin of mischief.

He took her up in his arms and wrapped his pointed tail around her waist. "Ready?" She nodded. _Bamf! _They disappeared and in a moment reappeared nearly half way to the mansion. _Bamf. _They were gone again, appearing on the mansion doorstep. Link giggled. It felt like being separated into a million pieces then somehow reassembling. She felt nauseas but that soon subsided. "That was great!"

"Mein oh!" _Oh My. _She never ceased to surprise him. She didn't complain, or throw up, instead she was excited. "Does notzing affect you?"

"Not really." She replied.

Storm stood behind them and cleared her throat. The two had their arms wrapped around each other, obviously too close for Storm's comfort.

"Hello Ororo." Nightcrawler greeted cheerily. He took a step back from Link and uncurled his tail from her waist. "How is everyting inside?"

"Mainly in ruins. We could use a hand." She gave him an inviting expression.

Kurt turned to his new friend. "Vat do you think?"

Camron snapped out of her transfixion. "Oh, I have to go see Xavier. I'll catch up with you though." she said, heading toward the door slightly.

Kurt jumped at the chance to open the door for her. "I'll go vith you then if it is all right." He looked up at Storm. "I'll be vith you in moment."

Storm gave a half nod. "Okay." As the two disappeared and reappeared all the way to the professor, Storm couldn't help but mumble less then gracefully to herself. During their time together, She had grown to like Kurt very much and felt as if only she could understand him. Maybe she was wrong. Either way, Kurt was hers alone!

Kurt was getting more and more adventurous with his new friend. He appeared on the roof, walls, upside-down, right side up. She only laughed more. His spine and back were amazingly pliable. His flexibility alone could put any contortionist to shame and he had a strange ability to stick to walls without falling. All of his talents he demonstrated on that amazing ride to the professor. They appeared right in front of Charles, falling the remaining few feet they were above ground. By then they were laughing uncontrollably.

Charles smiled at them, glad that Nightcrawler and Link were fitting in together. "Hello you two."

After a short giggling spell, Camron finely blurted out what had been happening with her powers of late.

Charles eyebrows knit thoughtfully. "Maybe I should take a closer look at you." He sat forward in his wheelchair and placed both his hands on Heart's temples. "Now, just relax." She tried. He searched her mind. Exploring every recent effect in her life. All the changes she'd endured over the last month. Everything pointed to a single conclusion to which he told them. "I think you're powers are trying to find a mutant to copy permanently. Your mind is weeding out the weakest mutants in your . . . data bank, let's say . . . and finding the one most suited to you and your natural habits. I'm sure you will be able to tap into reserved powers still, just with a brand new basic form. One that is prime for survival."

"What kind of form? As in look like someone else entirely?"

"To a point." He motioned to Kurt. "Let's take Kurt for example. If your body were to determine his powers would suit you best you would adopt his blue skin, hair, and mainly his bendable skeleton and teleportation. You two of course would have differences. Maybe you, Camron, would have five fingers or no fangs. Or Cyclops per say, you would have his optic blasts. It could be anyone."

Nightcrawler couldn't help but snicker.

Link smacked his arm. "Hey, what was that about? I could handle it!"

He shook his head. "Not that. My form vould look strange on someone else, I tink. I'm ze only one of me I know of."

She pulled off a long glove. "Let's see if my senses determine you're the best form for me." With that she stroked his hand, recording all of his information in a heart beat. Angry towns people, running Kurt out of their church, a desolate life of isolation from any outside contact besides monks of a monastery, a circus with the center act being a blue mutant with amazing ability. Then appeared a darker side of memories, flashes of faces that seemed so incoherent but in all ways real. A syringe, stinging on the back of the neck, suddenly he had lost control. It was as if his body had a will of its own and listening to Kurt was not on the top of its list. She drew her hand away. Such a lonely life, but honestly looking into his bright yellow eyes, you couldn't tell it at all. They waited a moment to see what would happen.

Xavier interrupted the silence. "It will be another three months before your body makes up its mind. And from what I've seen you aren't dangerous to others, so you may remove those gloves now."

Link gave a whoop of delight and did so. She tapped into Nightcrawler's powers and teleported. It was much easier that phasing!

Kurt gave a clap. "Let's race! I vill beat you down the hallway!"

"You're on!"

_Bamf! Bamf!_

And away they went. Down the hall, then through a corridor, then to the basketball court. The mansion was their racing ground. In one room they appeared and disappeared so much the black smoke left behind after teleporting filled the room, spilling out into the hall as they went either way. That wasn't the first, or even second time Kurt had done that. He found it enjoyable to leave his black puffs of smoke billowing out a door like a gaseous rain cloud. Nightcrawler soon turned around and followed Heart's lead. They circled the mansion more then eight times before finely collapsing with exhaustion.

"You are very good!" Wagner praised.

"You too." She sighed. "Good night now." She rested her head on his sequin circus jacket.

He smiled, resting next to her. He liked Link. She could match him in anything and finding something to talk about wasn't hard. Ever since his days back in Germany he couldn't remember ever being happier. He stroked a finger through her long dark hair. Better than that, she didn't mind how he looked.

The indigo demon folded into a balled up position on the concrete bench. This position gave Camron plenty of room to stretch out if she wanted. There they rested, beauty and the beast as Nightcrawler saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Storm walked through the gardens surrounding the mansion one week latter. She passed a flowering gate that had finely taken bloom after days of frost bitten weather.

Ororo Munro was true to her code name. She could control everything that had to deal with the weather. In her native tribe in Africa she was worshipped for her powers. She'd gotten tired of the cold February days and so changed them to fit her liking.

She passed the small concrete koi fish pools that some students had come to sit by. Where was Kurt? She found his traditional black smoke everywhere but couldn't find him. After so many teleportaions he must be exhausted. Maybe she could help. As she thought of the nice things she'd say to him by way of greeting, Ororo came upon him. He was sleeping soundly beside Camron Heart.

Storm's temper rose some degrees raising the air temperature the same way. What was _she_ still doing around Kurt? Every day since they first met she'd see the two teleport all over the mansion, sleep on the concrete benches for a while, then go back to exploring or some group activity.

Munro looked a little closer. Was Camron's hair the same dark indigo of Kurt's? It was now obvious the two had touched to the point where Heart could imprint his powers. The thoughts running through her head would most likely not please Xavier. _Who cares! _she told herself, _Just let professor try to get in my head and not go away with an eight day long migraine! _Finely finding a reason to arouse both, Storm didn't waist a second to do it. She shook them both, knowing she was being easier on Kurt that the girl. "Wake up now. It's long past time for class."

Link was surprised as she stretched her arms. "Class? What class?"

"This is a school after all." Ororo said off handedly.

"What kind of class?" Wagner asked sitting up in a crouched, gargoyle like pose.

"Xavier is teaching literature. I saw you were teleporting a lot."

He gave a chuckle. "Yes, ve were racing." he said, throwing the teen beside him a secret glance only they knew the meaning of. "I won though."

Heart shot him a look. "In your dreams! I totally smoked you!"

"Want to race again?"

"You're on!"

_Bamf! Bamf!_ Away they went, forgetting about Storm entirely.

Her eyes narrowed and thunder and rain clouds covered the once blue sky. There was going to be an impending war at the Xavier mansion.

Eventually the two appeared in Xavier's office where some other students were sitting. Kurt and Camron had fallen right into the middle of the room.

Charles gave a smirk. "Good of you two to join us. We were just discussing different literary novels. Please, sit." He indicated two chairs across from him.

_Busted, _Heart thought. Kurt and she sat together, her up straight, him in his gargoyle stance. Walking and sitting normally for him was just uncomfortable. He was much better off on the ceiling or a wall.

"So, Jubilee, you were saying?" the professor prompted Jubilation Lee.

The Asian teen continued speaking, "Well, the book was about twins that got separated. The one, Olivia, thought her brother was dead when their boat got in a wreck. When she got to land, she took on her brother's identity and worked for a man. Eventually she falls in love with her employer then her brother shows up again. That's all I've read up to."

"A wonderful piece, Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night _correct?" Link stated more than asked.

Xavier beamed. So, his new visitor _was_ educated. "That is correct, Camron. Have you read many books by Shakespeare?"

"Yeah. _Caesar, Taming the Shrew, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Twelfth Night, Henry the VIII, Richard the III, _and a few others. I like to have literary intuition."

Kurt gave her a sideward glance that clearly read _you said what?_

Xavier had to admit, he was impressed. During the scan of her mind he hadn't come across her vast tunnels of knowledge. Now as he looked at her, he could see it. Written behind every girlish Malibu blond feature was a deep sense of wisdom and self-purpose. He saw the same thing behind Kurt's eyes. No wonder they were getting along so well. "Why don't we go around the room and everyone tell there own story. It can be something that has influenced your life, whether an experience you had or a book you've read. Peter, how about you start?"

Peter Rasputin cleared his throat and thought for a moment. "All right, now there was this guy, back in my home town. The Soviet Army had taken a mutant and made him pure evil. We called him, Omega Red. Those that resisted the Soviets were quickly dealt with by Omega Red. One of the chief resistors of the iron curtain was my home town. Omega was sent in to dispatch of the city. I was only twelve. My family was thrown into a prison camp, my friends were beaten, but somewhere deep down I knew I couldn't watch that happen to the entire country. That was the first time my metal plaiting went up. I helped in the fight to defeat Omega Red and freed my country."

Everyone nodded at the depth of his words.

"Artie, you're next." Charles said.

Artie shrugged. How could he live up to freeing a country? "I like the _Three Little Bears_." All burst out in laughter.

Xavier shook his head. "Kurt, how about you go now."

Wagner didn't know what to talk about. The only thing he ever knew of was how to swing on a flying trapeze. "I really don't know any stories."

Camron nudged him. "Sure you do! Tell them about the circus."

"A circus?" Jubilee asked quizzically.

Nightcrawler piped up. "I grew up in the circus. At first zey kept me as one of the clowns, but gradually I vorked my way up to the high vires and trapeze. My flexibility really helped a lot and since it vas a circus, no one cared about my looks. I traveled all around Europe and even visited England once. But the owner of the circus died, and we came under new management. Tat person moved the circus to Florida. Since I vas a mutant, he vanted me in his freak show. Instead I spent three years in a monastery before the townspeople heard that a demon lived zere and tried to burn me at the stake. I fled to America and traveled for a long time before settling down in a broken church around Boston. That is where the professor sent Storm and Jean to find me."

"You see, Kurt, that was a very good story." He motioned to Camron.

She was going to have some fun. Camron stood and strode around the room for a moment, a look of complete seriousness was on her face. She turned the lights out and closed the windows. "Back when I lived in Malibu, there was an old show that rolled into town once in a while. These were normal people that were way over being sane. None of us ever went to see the shows they put on but from rumors we were told, it wasn't a pretty sight." She kept her serious look, walking in front of all the students, telling her narrative chillingly. "Sometimes they would put hooks in the actor's backs and hang them from the roof. Other times they would torture people, but no one could tell their screams were real." She stopped in front of Jubilee, bending closer so they were eye-to-eye. "Then, POP!" She smacked her hands together so loud and quick, Jubilation jumped from her chair and everyone else flinched. Camron smiled with satisfaction then quickly erased it so as to keep the mood she had going. "The ring master released something in the air that transformed the minds of everybody present. They were now slaves to his evil purposes. Only one person was ever seen leaving the tents unharmed. He was an elder man, unspeakably deaf to everything."

Xavier couldn't help but grin at her story. It was obvious this ghost tale had been told many times where she lived. He'd read her mind quickly and already knew the end of the tale. Camron, he noticed, had an impeccable ability to catch many up in her words. Her skills in charisma could not be denied.

Camron's hair went short and spiked as she imitated Luke Easton. She now had the power to alter the lengths of her hair to better fit the person she tapped into. " I'll bet it's just a stupid rumor! he said, not knowing what evil lay behind the show. And so, that night, he went to the act, and was never seen again." Her hair now grew longer and blonde. "My friends and I decided to finely go, and take care of this ring master." She looked deeply at Nightcrawler. "But could we live through his mind control?"

Nightcrawler's heart skipped a beat with that expression she gave him. He was about to jump right to Camron's aid and save her from the evil ring master! "What happened?" he asked eagerly.

Camron strode to Xavier's desk and leaned against it. She twirled a finger under her nose as if she was twisting a mustache. "He knew we were coming for him. He paced nervously back and forth in his room," she acted out the part in front of them, "Then he snapped his fingers." as she did so a great lightning bolt crashed outside, the booming sound of thunder rumbled against their bodies. Everyone jumped again. It was perfect timing when her fingers snapped. She grinned once more, knowing she had their full attention. "He couldn't deal with us like everyone else. He was going to have to kill us. It wasn't the first time he came across this problem. A few of his cronies could handle the job no problem, or, so he thought.

"The fight came. One of us was knocked off immediately." She made a killing gesture towards Kitty Pride, who instantly took on the role assigned to her. She dropped to the floor and sprawled out dramatically. There was another crash of thunder. "The ring master thought he had us. He struck at us, we struck back. Two of his fell!" She acted as if her fingers were guns and fired on both Peter and Artie. Both played dead. "The fight has suddenly in our favor. Then BOOM!"

Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, it was as if Camron was manipulating the storm herself but all knew she hadn't touched Ororo. By now, Scot and Logan had entered the room, hoping to get a private moment with Charles.

"Thousands of those under his control poured out of nowhere. We were hopelessly surrounded, no way of retreating. The ring master's eyes gleamed with delight. He knew we had no choice but surrender. And surrender, meant execution. Our backs were in a corner. We stood our ground and just when all was about over . . ." she glanced at the clock. "Oops, class is over. Common, Kurt." She was about to walk out when everyone shouted a stop at her, pleading with the professor to let her end the tale.

Xavier had to give a chuckle. He knew the end but could not help but find himself caught up in Camron's graphic storytelling skill. He couldn't deny his students the need to have the story ended. "Go on, Camron."

She gave a shrug as if it didn't matter to her, then her mood changed completely to once again adopt the seriousness needed to make the account believable. "Well, there we were, backed into a corner, no way out . . ."

"And I'm dead!" Kitty spoke up, still sprawled on the floor.

"With dead among us," Heart added, "All of a sudden, the assault ended. The ring master called out to us in the midst of our deaths, Join me, and your lives can be spared. Help me conquer the planet! And together we shall rule it! "

Wagner hopped onto Xavier's desk, standing at his full height, pretending to be the ring master. He recited the lines that Camron had just said with his own small additives. "Join me, puny creatures! Ve can conquer ze whole world and rule it vit an iron fist!" He twirled his finger the way Heart had beneath her nose. "Moo ha ha ha!"

Everyone was getting into the act now. Some students backed Camron, while others took side with Nightcrawler in the epic battle. Xavier could never have guessed his small literature session could have come to this. Another storm rumble and everyone was in place.

"But we would never surrender to him, never become one of his slaves!" Camron's side nodded while Kurt's only smirked.

"Then zis is gut bye!" Nightcrawler stated. He'd never heard the story before, but he was so caught up in his role, it didn't matter. He knew the ring master would not back down, so neither would he.

"The master's cronies were closing in," the other students got closer, "Then it happened!" Everyone stopped and stared at Link. She was sitting down once again, completely calm. The full attention of each person, even Logan and Cyclops, was on her. What would happen? Was this the end? Did they survive?

She swept her eyes, her cool clear eyes, across the group. Their features were so expectant. She knew every thought running through their heads. "Then it happened," she repeated. " This is good bye the ring master had said. But it wasn't to me, or my friends, it was to his own evil army. He took off his mask and costume and there he stood, Luke Easton, impersonating the master of the show. The act he'd gone to see he'd worn ear plugs to. The mind control device was in the melodious music played as the back drop to the shows. Many times people didn't even hear it but it was there, like an evil mist it clouded their minds to the point where the ring master could control them. Luke knew this, and after the show, when the ring master thought he had him, Luke beat him single handedly. He then adopted the character of ring master, found the music, but kept it playing until we came to rescue him. At that time he stopped the music and all the people turned back to normal. The day was saved."

Kitty sat up. "What about me?"

Camron smiled. "The gun's bullets had been cleverly switched by Luke. You're just stunned."

She nodded. "Oh, good. I was getting kinda attached to myself."

Heart turned to Artie and Peter. "We knew the cronies were just helpless audience members, so we didn't kill anyone either."

Artie jumped up. "I'M ALIVE!"

All praised the story as they gathered their things and headed to the next class, but Jubilee came over to Camron. "How did you come up with that?"

Heart shrugged. "The basic story line I was told back in my old school. The rest I sort of dubbed in to fit what I needed. Besides, you guys did a lot of the acting."

She quirked up a corner of her mouth. They did, didn't they? She couldn't really believe it.

Kurt slunk off of the desk. He ended up being the hero after all. Maybe Camron planned it that way. He crawled over to her. "So, where to now?"

"Bed. I'm tired out."

He gave a nod.

_Bamf! Bamf!_ In their usual duel departure, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a few weeks Link had been moved from the small room with Kitty to a larger dorm she shared with five other female students. It wasn't uncommon for her to be seen sneaking out a window at night with Kurt by her side. No one really asked where they went but merely took note that they both came back in one piece. Black smoke was usually apparent at one place or another at every time of the day since both preferred to teleport rather than walk anywhere.

Professor Charles Xavier checked on Camron's mutant progress often. It was still up in the air for sure what her new form would look like and as the date drew nearer, she was getting antsy.

"I mean, if I'm going to be like that the rest of my life, I'd like to get a hint of what it'll look like." Camron told Nightcrawler.

"I understand." he replied.

The two had again snuck out and sat watching the bright moon and stars on the roof. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Camron.

She turned to him and noticed his deep gaze. "Do I have something on me?" she asked, looking at herself.

"No, no, I just . . . like looking at you."

They stared deeply at one another. They moved closer and their lips brushed in a passionate kiss.

Behind them a clever shape shifter named Mystique had mounted the roof and was spying on the two. She had one mission only, to abduct Camron Heart. There was a slight snag though, the boy was there. Nightcrawler was his name and she'd been thoroughly briefed about the relation ship between him and her target. Now it seemed Mystique was witnessing their first kiss. _So sorry to interrupt _she thought sarcastically. She never felt remorse for anyone save her employer, Eric Lensherr.

Eric took it upon himself to become Magneto, a man formally befriended to Xavier who now had taken opposite sides of him during these times of mutant hatred. Magneto could manipulate the earth's magnetic field and also move and shape anything made from metal. He was very powerful and one that built his own team of mutants that could fulfill his wishes. Mystique was his first recruit.

She spied on the two through yellow eyes. She could easily dispose of the blue teleporter, then Camron would be open for capture.

"Ow!" Link exclaimed unexpectedly, pulling away from Nightcrawler. She tapped a finger against her freshly cut lip. During their kiss, Kurt's fangs had caught her and made a small gash.

Kurt jostled around to see her clearly. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, really I'm okay."

"It vas all my fault, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you! I should go. I'm so, so sorry!" _Bamf!_

"No, Kurt . . ." She sighed as he disappeared. With a hand she waved the sulfur-smelling smoke out of her face.

_Perfect! _Mystique transformed into Kurt. That was her mutant power, to change into any living thing. Even her voice matched perfectly as she said, "Camron, the professor vants us now."

Heart turned. "Hey, where'd you go?" She stood and walked over, holding her sleeve to her bloody lip.

"Come on." Mystique turned and headed down the roof.

Camron slipped a hand through the imposter's arm. "Why don't we just teleport? It's way faster."

Mystique hesitated. Even though she could copy appearances, she couldn't copy powers or knowledge. "You von't know vere to go. It's real close, don't worry."

Link shrugged. They hopped down the roof together and proceeded through the back of the mansion gardens, towards the stone wall that encompassed the Xavier estate. Heart looked at Kurt's back for a second. Usually when they walked together he curled his tail around her waist or tapped her on the shoulder with it or something. To her surprise, he didn't have one!

Camron loosed her grip on this creature. Whoever she was with, it was _not _Kurt Wagner. As they continued to walk she noticed other differences: the way he stood up completely straight (a position Kurt usually hated since his spine was bent severely to allow flexibility), the way he walked, and the way he continued to look around at his surroundings not once meeting eyes with her. This was certainly not Kurt.

Heart quietly tried to tap into a mutant power. She decided to knock this person out and ask questions latter.

Camron leapt back and tapped into the powers fully. Her eyes rolled back and the ground rumbled. She liked the effects Avalanche had on seismic disturbances.

Mystique grinned. She never minded a fight, but Magneto warned on various occasions repeatedly how dangerous Camron could be if she wasn't under control. Chillingly he said she was more powerful than even he or Xavier. She would be a formidable opponent.

Storm strolled through the empty halls of the mansion. She didn't sleep well knowing that Kurt and Camron were above her on the roof doing whatever they pleased. And Heart always played the innocent little girl. So what if Ororo didn't tell her how she felt about Kurt, Camron should be able to tell! She has the powers of thousands of mutants, can't she figure a little something like love out? Storm did contemplate on having a sudden downpour. That would show Heart. She would make it thunder, hail the size of grapefruits would come down, lightning would crackle all around the drenched two. She smiled evilly. Yes, that would be nice. The only problem was, Kurt would be caught up in it. She sighed deeply. Nothing in her life was easy!

The faint moving of air flow in the hall announced that another presence was in the room. She spun around to look. Only his glowing yellow-gold eyes were showing while his indigo skin kept him completely invisible in the shadows.

"Kurt? What are you doing up there?" Ororo asked.

His eyes disappeared from view as he closed them. "Do you zink I look different?"

"I think everyone is different." She answered carefully.

He rolled his eyes and moved away from her.

She hurried after him. "Kurt, wait!" He stopped and turned. "What do you want me to say?"

He dropped to the floor and stood, slightly hunched, before her. "I vant you to tell the truth. The full truth. Am I different? When you look at me vat do you see, a man or," he paused slightly, taking a depressed breath, "or a demon?"

"I see a life . . ."

He looked away sharply. "Stop answering as if you don't vant to hurt my feelings! If I valk down a street right now, what vill people say?"

She tried to turn his head back to her. "That's not fair, Kurt. Those people wouldn't know you. I do." He looked at her. "And I think you are _not_ a demon."

"But I am!" He pulled away and stood strait for her to see him completely. He was wearing his blue sequin jacket and pinstripe pants again. Was he planning to leave? She couldn't live if he did. "No one would ever accept me like this!"

"I accept you!" she said, ready to fling herself in his arms.

"But you can't." he replied quietly. "If Camron can not, no one can."

CAMRON! Storm wanted to scream. How was it that that _girl_ always had a way to interfere with Nightcrawler's heart? How was it that even in her absence he felt completely obliged to stick up for her and her wishes? Storm knew that if Link had never come to the school, Ororo and Kurt would be living happily ever after in each others' arms.

Rain poured outside proceeded by thunder and lightning as her early fantasy of a freak storm came true. Deep down she knew Link was out in it and that fact only fueled it more. A tremendous rumble shook throughout the school. Pictures on the wall crashed to the floor and everything jostled out of place.

Wagner took hold of the wall and didn't let go. "Our Father, who art in Heaven," he prayed in several different languages, clinging desperately to his rosary beads and cross that hung on his neck.

Rouge screamed as she hid beneath her bed with Jubilation and Kitty. The dramatic seismic waves shook them right out of their beds! Dressers were falling over, windows were breaking under pressure, and lamps fell over. One thing was for sure, there would be a big clean up job if they survived this.

Mystique climbed out of the chasm Link created and hurried toward her when another earthly obstruction threatened to swallow her.

Camron on the other hand seemed to be enjoying herself. Mystique now showed her true blue, semi-scaled form. The two had never met, but Heart was sure to make it the last time they did. That's when he appeared. Eric Lensherr approached over the wall, riding confidently on a thin metal circle that he kept levitated. He manipulated two thick metal spheres to make sturdy bars that wrapped around Heart's body.

The earthquakes ceased as she hit the ground. All she needed to do was tap into someone else and . . . Her concentration ran amok when Eric leaned over and touched her face. His thoughts were deep and dark. They consumed her mind. The link up was over but he continued to force information into her. Her mind was overflowing with his thoughts of destruction and cruelty. He wanted to kill every human in the world and then rule it himself. More feelings came, more cruelty, more hatred. He forced it into every part of her being until tears flowed from her eyes and she cried out for mercy.

Eric didn't care. He continued to devour her mind. He knew that if a mutant was linked up with her for a long enough amount of time that mutant would be her new dominant form. And with that form came new thoughts. If she was to become his form, she would adopt everything he said and become a faithful follower of him for all time.

Out of part of the metal he made cuffs that kept his and her hands together. "Come, Mystique, before we draw attention."

Mystique obliged. She hopped onto the steel circle with him and threw the girl over her shoulder. When the transformation was over, Mystique was going to enjoy kicking Camron's butt for the trouble Link caused.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Xavier wheeled to Storm and Nightcrawler, Scot and Logan close behind him. "What is going on here?" He noticed the blue elf was alone. "Where is Camron?"

"She isn't in her room?"

Logan shook his head. "The girls hadn't seen her since you two snuck out the window." He gave a smirk. "What was so important?"

The teen's skin turned a lighter shade of blue. It was his way of blushing. "Ve were talking. Some zing happened and I left. I thought she'd go back to bed."

"What happened between you?"

Kurt hesitated, noticing that everyone looked at him. It wasn't in his religion to lie and if he did, he would be tattooing another angelic symbol somewhere. Looking at his two-toed feet, he explained. "Ve kissed and my fangs . . . Zey cut her lip accidentally. Truly I did not mean to!"

Logan was nearly laughing with the jealous expression Storm gave. "Looks like you're fitting in just fine there, pal." He gave the teen a pat on the back, winked at Storm, then headed to the Blackbird. "I'll be getting the jet ready."

Xavier knew that the rumbles they felt had been Heart protecting herself from something or someone. After further dwelling his thoughts on her he discovered a void. "Magneto." he breathed. It had to be Eric. The only person on the planet Xavier couldn't find or read the thoughts of. Lensherr's goofy, yet effective helmet prevented any mind control from coming upon him. "Kurt," he waited for the teen to look at him. "Come with me to Cerebro. Everyone else get to the Blackbird. We'll give you instructions from there."

They gave a nod and followed Logan's lead while Wagner trudged behind Charles. Ever since his recent painful encounter with a dark Cerebro, Nightcrawler had been hesitant to even go near the good one. The most recent use of the machine was meant to destroy all mutants on the planet, courtesy of a man named Striker. As Xavier sought out to connect his mind with every mutant on the planet through Cerebro, he was in fact killing them. The massive waves that caused the mutant's powers to go haywire were from the dark machine. Magneto changed that. Wearing his helmet he was invulnerable to the machine's waves of destruction. He rearranged the panels in the chamber, making it so Cerebro now sought out all humans.

With Kurt's teleportation power, Storm went with him into the chamber and dropped the temperature to below zero. This aroused Xavier from his trance and stopped him from following through with the destruction of so many. Ever since that day, Kurt had a personal grudge against the contraption. He was willing to compromise that, however, if it could find Camron for him. He felt awful knowing she'd been abducted! There may have been something he could do to keep that from happening, and that thought drove him crazy.

They approached the large steel door in the underbelly of the mansion. A sapphire crystal was in the doors center. Xavier allowed the laser to scan his retina.

"Welcome, professor." A charming voice called as the doors opened.

Charles wheeled in while Kurt was content to stay outside and wait. He knew the reason. Charles smiled slightly. "I'll be out in a moment." The blue demon nodded, staying away from the door.

In a minute or so, he emerged. "She's in a helicopter, flying over the Atlantic."

Kurt disappeared. He made his way through the mansion in record time and appeared aboard the Blackbird. Scot was piloting above the estate while Storm sat in the copilot's chair. "She's in a helicopter. Zey are headed somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean."

"I'm on it." Scot adjusted a few jet engines and away they blasted. After only ten minutes of flight, Nightcrawler was pacing up and down the cabin.

"Settle yourself." Munro soothed then added with a hint of bitterness, "I'm sure she will be fine."

Wagner tried to remain positive, but that didn't work. Somehow he knew Heart was in deep trouble, dead maybe. He prayed that wouldn't happen, that his mind was playing tricks on him. Yet still, in the back of his head was a nagging feeling that the Camron he knew would never be the same. Then it hit him. A massive mental calling, like one Xavier would use to talk telepathically but much more intense. It was like a thousands screams ripping through his soul that only he could hear. He collapsed to his knees, holding his hands over his ears, hoping to tune the voices out. He yelled.

Ororo turned back, seeing his hunched form. "Kurt?" She unloosed her harness and bent down next to him. Logan went with her.

Nightcrawler shook his head and found himself somewhere completely different. To his shock he was looking through Camron's eyes. The screams in his head were her cries. Shackled to her arm was Magneto. Across from them was John Arydice or Pyro. Mystique was in the cabin piloting.

Kurt pushed Munro away and slammed his back against the side of the jet.

"Hey, kid." Logan called, grabbing a hold of Kurt from behind and holding him still. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Nightcrawler tried to shrug him off as if it were Camron trying to pry away from Lensherr.

Logan held tight. He was much more powerful than Wagner wa . . . _Crunch! _Kurt elbowed him in the jaw, then brought a foot up to kick him and flip at the same time. He landed a few feet away.

The Blackbird jostled as Wolverine hit the wall, his adamantium skeleton leaving a dent.

Scot struggled against the controls to bring the plane upright again. "Hey, what's goin' on back there?" He threw a glance over his shoulder through his ruby quartz visor. Storm was attempting to keep Kurt under control. "Storm?"

Camron flipped away from Magneto, however there hands were still shackled, causing a painful jolt to go up her arm. She tried to ignore it as she socked Pyro across his jaw. Stunned he fell back against the helicopter doors. She phased out of the cuffs and into the cockpit.

Mystique looked over at Camron. _What is she doing there? _Mystique didn't have time to react before Heart took over the controls and began to fend off the older woman.

Logan tackled Nightcrawler hard enough to wrench him from the copilot's seat. He held him tighter then ever. "Common kid! I don't . . . want to . . . hurt you." he grunted, holding the demon down.

Kurt bit down on Wolverine's hand with his long fangs.

"Ahhh!" Logan exclaimed, pulling his hand away. In only a second or two his mutant healing factor would kick in and heal the wound. He punched Wagner in the jaw. "At'll teach ya to bite me!"

"Not so hard Logan, he's a friend remember?" Ororo warned.

"Tell him that!"

Camron had been piloting the chopper before Magneto caused the metal gears in the engine to stop turning. He poked his head into one side of the cockpit while John appeared on Heart's opposite side.

Pyro nailed her in the back of the head with a succor punch and she collapsed onto the controls.

Mystique sat up and wiped the blood away from beneath her nose. Link was really going to get a whipping when they landed.

Kurt stopped moving. He laid limply on the steel floor, his eyes dilated.

Logan shook him. "I didn't hit him that hard." He made a slight shrug. "The first time."

Munro pushed him away. She cradled the teen's head in her arms and stoked his face. "Kurt? Wake up now. It's all right."

The blue teen's eyes began to flutter.

_Snikt! _Logan unsheathed his claws should the guy go nuts again. He made another shrug as Storm gave him a glare.

He sat up and looked around. "Vere am I?" He fell back into Storm's arms. "I'm so wiped out."

"Don't strain yourself," she soothed. "We'll get you laid down, all right?" She motioned to Logan to help her. He looked around as if she hadn't meant him.

"Who me? I thought I wasn't allowed to touch your boyfriend." He smiled at the meaner look he was given and helped the blue elf onto the long padded benches in the plain's belly.

"It was strange, as if I vas actually seeing what she saw. I guess I fought the same way." Nightcrawler explained to Xavier.

"Yeah, no kidding." Logan said from behind the two.

"I am sorry for acting so strange. I'm very worried about her. If that pain was her pain . . ." his voice trailed a little as he tried not to think of it. "Ve need to get her back."

Charles put a hand on his shoulder calmly. "Don't worry. She'll be just fine." He turned his chair around and waved for Scot and Wolverine to follow him down the jet's ramp. "This new link between him and Camron is starting to worry me."

Logan smirked, taking in a lungful of his cigar. "Glad she didn't tap dance on me."

"You don't have all that much to worry about. In any case it would have been more profitable for her to have touched you." the professor corrected, "If she had the ability to heal, then she may be able to escape on her own accord. The reason I believe this special connection has come up is my fault."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Scot interjected. "Why would you have any affect on her physiology?"

"The first day she was with us, you might not remember me telling you, Heart and I shook hands. It was in that she imprinted my abilities to send telepathic messages." He sighed, looking out over the coast of England where he'd flown a smaller one-man jet to meet with the X-men. "Even using my powers would not affect Lensherr when he's wearing that helmet."

_Snikt! _Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "If you need the hat removed, I can be affective."

"I'm hoping we don't go into that rash of a situation."

"Your choice." He retracted them.

Scot took a moment to think deeply as Logan was showing of his claws. "What if Kurt could speak back to her? You said she made a connection between them. Maybe she can send us some sort of sign as to her whereabouts."

"I don't know if . . ."

"Quick!" Ororo said from the loading ramp. "He's doing it again."

_Please, help me! _Camron screamed in her head. Magneto was relentless in his constant imprinting of his dreams upon her. The only peace she found was in the strong connection she had with the German. Link didn't know anything about how she was affecting him. All her mind was consumed with a blazing fire that constantly worked to change her. Her eyes, hair, body, height, everything was resembling Eric. Worst of all, she could no longer tap into mutant powers.

Pyro watched her from a metal chair in the corner. The constant sound of him clicking his lighter open, then lighting the flame, then clicking the lighter shut went as a steady sound that reverberated off the chamber walls. He loved that Zippo lighter more than his own life. He had the power to manipulated fire into all shapes, sizes, and colors. The only thing he couldn't do was make the flame. That's where his Zippo came in handy.

Only two months before he was enrolled in Xavier's school for gifted youngster's but ever since he met Magneto that all changed. Eric was different than Charles in a way that Pyro liked. The chief reason, he had much more fun torching things with the bad guys than learning about 800 B.C. with the good guys. Right now his main job was as baby sitter to the hot chick Camron Heart while Magneto slept on the bed above her. Even though her appearance was changing dramatically as the hours went by, he still found her greatly appealing. The fifty something year-old Lensherr would care about that about as much as Mystique would care about some guy she just slapped into a whole new reality of vegetable living. But John cared.

Heart lifted her tear-filled eyes to look at him pleadingly.

He saw it as an appeal to love and blew her a kiss. "Sorry honey. Right now you're attached to another man, but don't worry. I'll still be available when he's done with ya."

She rolled her eyes in visible disgust. She mouthed the words "Get a life."

He still couldn't see past his own masculinity. Ever since coming aboard Magneto's crew he'd only heard agreement. 'No' was not an option for any girl. "Once he's done with ya I'll be sure to treat ya good." He use the flame and fashioned a heart out of it which he blew with a kiss to her.

She whipped her head away.

John smiled then gave a short laugh. He liked a girl who played hard to get. Deep down in his own demented mind he felt she craved him. Little did he knew her feelings were for Kurt only.

_Oh, please help me!_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

In a rush Kurt was brought back to his own reality. It had taken both Logan and Scot to hold down his flailing limbs. He sat up. "I did it again didn't I?"

All nodded.

He leaned back onto the steel floor. His mind hurt, his head pounded, his body ached, it was worse than the first time he ever teleported. He knew, though, that this was only a miniscule fraction of discomfort compared to what Heart was going through. He wanted Camron back, and that's all there was to it. Instead of having Logan pick him up, Kurt tried his hand at teleporting back onto the bench. He could do no such thing. "Um, zis is bad." he said in his deep German accent.

"Great, more problems. What is it?" Scot said, fed up with the trouble a young mutant girl had made.

"I can not teleport." Kurt tried, visibly straining his muscles to teleport, but found it was impossible. He looked to Xavier.

Logan shook his head, almost as if expecting something else to go wrong. He took another deep breath of his cigar and blew it out in a ring. "So, Charley, what do we do now?"

For once in his life, Xavier was truly unsure.

"Friends! Hello to you!" The mutant named Warren Worthington flew over to the group, bringing with him three others. "Funny that on my trip to England I run into you!"

All but Nightcrawler went out to greet the newcomers.

Warren shook Xavier's hand heartily. "Allow me to introduce my friends." He started with a girl to his right. Bony growths stuck out of her body in all areas. "This is a trusted friend named Sarah. We call her Marrow for obvious reasons." He turned to another. It was a man no more then twenty. "This is Flex, a member of the Alpha Flight team." He nodded at that last, a woman with measurable beauty. "And last but not least, Betsy Braddock. She's a telepath."

Charles made a hello and introduced his own team, signaling to each in turn. "I'm sure you already know Scot Summers or Cyclops and Storm: Ororo Munro. But this is Logan."

Pleasantries out of the way, Warren was ready for the serious talk. He knew by the looks in his friends' eyes that something troublesome was brewing. "So what brings you this far from home?"

"An abducted youngster of mine. Magneto has her and the situation could get very much out of hand if it stays that way."

"We can help." Psylocke (Betsy) quickly offered. Ever since her trip to relax with Warren she'd been itching for some sort of combat situation.

The professor grinned. He knew Psylocke for some time now and he could read the boredom in her eyes with out listening to her opinion. "We don't want to break up your vacation time."

"Yes we do!" Kurt exclaimed stumbling over. Marrow couldn't help lunging away from the monster. She'd seen many strange looking mutants before but none like him! "I am sorry to have scared you." he said politely, standing with his knees locked to keep from collapsing. "I am Kurt Wagner. Pleased to . . ." he fell. From the ground he ended his sentence. " . . .Make your acquaintance."

Marrow blinked at him. Was he real? "Um, sure. Pleased to meet you also. I think."

Logan just laughed, deep and loud. Nightcrawler was perhaps the only guy he knew of that could make him do that. It was his bluntness, Wolverine decided, his ability to just mess up without meaning to but seem always comic about it. If he wasn't careful, Logan was going to make a friend of the elf. Storm punched him in the arm, sending a warning shock of a thunder bolt racing up and down his adamantium reinforced skeleton. Getting over the momentary shock, Wolverine found she had scorched the top of his arm. He didn't worry. In about a moment or two his healing factor would mend that. The moment or two went by and still no healing. He looked at his arm. After a few minutes of filling in the newcomers, his arm still wasn't doing anything. "What the?"

"I don't think it's going to do something no matter how much you stare at it." Flex addressed the rugged man, interrupting the conversation.

Charles looked over, realizing at once what had happened, or at least what should have happened. "Why haven't you healed?"

He shook his head, throwing his cigar into the dirt and putting it out with his boot. "I don't know." He touched the wound and instantly had the feeling that the burn was in fact genuine. He glared at Storm. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just gave you a little shock. That's all. Nothing you haven't healed before."

Scot was about to use his eye lasers to punch a whole through Wolverine. "Let's see if he can heal this."

"Cyclops, no!" Xavier reprimanded. "I doubt your powers will even work."

Scot gave him a sideward glance. "My powers work fine!" He adjusted the visor to blast a whole in the ground, but nothing happened. He turned on his full power but even that didn't work. He dared to remove the visor entirely and opened his eyes. No optic blasts came. He looked around at the world through his own eyes for the first time in nearly ten years. His optic blasts were gone. "But, how?"

Charles looked over the four in front of him. "Warren, make sure none of your people touch Kurt. Him channeling Camron's telekinetic powers have ceased some of ours to exist. Now, I'm afraid, I need your help desperately."

Nightcrawler sighed deeply. "So sorry everyone. I cannot help it!"

Storm stepped away from Kurt too late. Her powers to control and sense the weather were gone.

Psylocke shook her head. "How could a kid put out that much energy. It doesn't make sense."

Warren disagreed. "No, it makes perfect sense. I met her once. She linked with me and has the power to now grow wings of her own. I've seen her do it, amazing stuff."

Marrow looked up from Kurt's hunched body. "So she can imprint a power and use it indefinitely to her own advantage? Lucky kid."

"Not lucky, dangerous. Linking into the powers of so many is probably where all that strength's coming from." Worthington revealed. "We'll help. With someone like that on Magneto's side. Let's just say it won't be a fine day in paradise."

A flicker of movement and the faint sound of imploding air interrupted them. Nightcrawler had disappeared, leaving behind him soft black smoke and the smell of sulfur.

Marrow looked around. "Where'd the guy go?"

The professor scanned the surrounding area with his mind. To his surprise, Kurt was relatively close by, but over the edge of the cliff falling toward the ocean! Psylocke was already on the trail. She leapt over the cliff after him. Grabbing the back of his jacket, she used her telekinesis to project her body upward, being careful not to come in contact with Nightcrawler's skin. The entire way up he struggled against her.

"Give me a break will you? I'm the one saving you!" She threw him over the edge of the cliff and onto the ground by Logan. She crossed her arms. "Fun guy. Really loves to get his butt saved." Sarcasm dripped off of every word.

Scot and Logan took their usual job of restraining him.

"He's usually very polite and sweet. This Camron has his mind entangled with her own." Storm pointed out.

"Oh, is that it?" Psylocke said in the same tone. She could tell plain and clear that Munro was trying to stick of for him. "So what's this Eric planning? What does he want a kid as strong as Camron for?"

"I honestly don't know." The school professor said.

She let her arms down and receded into her telepathy. "We best find out now." His warning came too late as Betsy traveled to Camron's mind through the link with Nightcrawler. The feelings were overwhelming! She took inadvertent steps backward closer toward the cliff. She planted her feet deep in the gravel with her hands over her head. A large glow emitted from her body. She used Camron's eyes to look around and, past the thick doors, used Mystique's eyes to survey the surrounding area. Finely gathering enough information, Betsy attempted to remove herself from that area. She traveled back to Mystique, then through Pyro and Heart. Lastly she pulled herself from Kurt's mental state and back to her own with a grunt.

"What cha see?" Flex asked.

"I've been there before. It's on an island off the coast of Scotland called Muir Island. A friend of mine is on business in America. She owns a base on the island that Magneto is stationed in." She stood up shakily. Now she knew how Nightcrawler felt! Camron's mind was a true catacomb of endless information about thousands of mutants and humans. Following at least one trail of a person's identity would take years before you came to the end. Betsy now had a true respect for Camron and her capability to sort out the mess of powers her cranium stored. "I'll tell you one thing, if Magneto some how makes her think the way he does, we are all in big trouble."

Camron knew at once what had happened, but not the mutant who had done it. There was a person who entered her mind and assessed her situation. The new thoughts brought Link comfort. The feeling, however, was not shared with Pyro who stood up, dropped his lit lighter, and inadvertently set fire to the rug with a shriek.

Eric arose from his sleep and saw Pyro trying to clean up his mess. "What happened?" he asked in his usually dry tone. He looked down at Heart's wide smile and knew that she was pleased with some sort of advancement in Xavier's search. "Come, Pyro, we're leaving."

Heart struggled against him but he drug her along. She tried to tap into the superhuman powers of a dangerous mutant named Juggernaut but her powers just refused to work. She then appealed to the metal that bound her. Stunningly, the metal shifted. She concentrated harder and the metal twisted and bent until it separated.

Magneto looked back at her. "Well my dear," he said sweetly. "It seems you have almost completed the transformation."

Link tried to refuse believing it. What would happen to her and Kurt? Would she be lost forever? "NO!"

"Yes! You will join me whether its with your will or against it!" He growled.

She commanded the metal to strike his face. "I will _NEVER_ be like you!" she spat defiantly.

He smacked her across the jaw with the back of his hand, sending her stumbling to the floor. "Mark my words, _child_, defy me and I will have no problem destroying you!"

She got up on her elbows, blood from her nose made a small pool on the floor beneath her.

"Do you think it is convenient for me to keep you around like this? With the mere twist of my fist I can make you a metal coffin that you will never again see the light of day from!"

Mystique appeared in the doorway. "They're here."

Eric knew who she meant. "To the helicopter, now!" He bent down, grabbed Camron by the arm and face, and followed the red-haired shape-shifter out.

Nightcrawler had been released from Camron's mind grip ever since Psylocke entered him. This gave him enough time to recover and be teleporting throughout Lensherr's underground base. He shouted Heart's name but received no reply. He entered the room Heart had been in only minutes before. Her scent was still fresh in the air.

Kurt examined the circle of blood on the steel ground. Interrupting him was the dull thunder of helicopter blades slicing the sky. In a faint trickle of thought he realized they were going to get away. It took only a moment before he was on the roof, watching the machine pulling away. Heart's sunken face looked down to him. He teleported, over and over but always was too far to reach her. "CAMRON!" he cried.

Kurt felt almost as if a knife had pierced his chest. He fell back toward the compound, too exhausted to teleport. Luckily Xavier appeared and stopped Kurt's descent with his telekinesis. Charles watched as the air craft flew away.

The rest of the group met them.

"Where's Magneto?" Scot asked, partly already knowing the answer.

Wagner slammed a fist against the metal roof. It was the first time he was ever that angry. "They got away! I vas not strong enough to get her." Tears started in the corners of his eyes. "I just wasn't strong enough." he added in a smaller voice.

Marrow's face fell. She felt very sorry for the German. He was trying so hard and received nothing for it. The girl they were after must have meant _a lot _to him. She rubbed the bone protruding from her arm. _Poor kid, _she thought.

Kurt stood, shakily at first. His eyes were glowing yellow and his gaze was fierce and resolved. "I'm going to find her. Alone if I have to. She vill be safe by midnight." He started off toward the edge of the compound.

"Kurt, don't be so rash." Charles replied, "If we're going to get her back, we'll need to stick together."

The teen shook his head, his curly locks brushing his shoulders slightly. "It can't be like that. You'll just slow me down. I covered the entire east coast of America in under an hour. I can handle catching up to a helicopter." He turned, only his eyes and fanged grin were visible against the dark night sky. "Don't vorry. She's telling me exactly were she is. I'll be back soon, you vill see." With that he was gone.

"He's very confident." Warren told Flex to which Flex made a nod. Worthington shrugged. "Might as well follow him." He turned to Psylocke. "Can you track him?" She agreed, her eyes following the direction his psyche would appear then disappear. Warren picked her up and flapped his large, feathered wings in the direction of Kurt. Storm conjured up the wind elements to carry herself through the air and to them. If they were going, so was she.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kurt hid silently behind the door and listened to Magneto speak. He had followed the air craft deep into the city of London for four days. He was tired of course, but that didn't stop him from infiltrating the underground bomb shelter. Magneto and Link were behind a thick door that the elder man kept sealed tight. He could just barely hear the voices inside. Every time he heard Camron scream his heart skipped a beat.

The trouble with teleporting was that he needed to see where he was going. Otherwise Kurt would most likely end up with his molecules spliced between a lamp, wall, or some other object. With the thick door in his way, only by taking an extreme chance and praying for a long while would get him in the room unscathed.

Another scream. This time Kurt was determined. He was going to attempt teleporting inside. "Lord," he prayed. "I know you may be very angry wit me over vat I must now do. If you are going to punish me, do so. But I pray, let zis all vork out for the best." With that he stood and readied his mind with one last ritual. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done. . ." _Bamf! _

So close! Only three inches backward and Nightcrawler would have had a perfect teleportation. Instead he appeared with the sharp end of asword protruding from his leg. Heteleported away from the odd art deco but the damage was done. Red stained his pant leg like scarlet. _All right. Maybe I deserved that. Punishment out of the way, please God, help me through the rest of this. _He turned first to the one less dangerous: Pyro. He was young and inexperienced. Perfect.

The room filled with dark smoke as Kurt made move after move. Dispensing of Pyro. As John lay in a heap, the demon turned his eyes to Magneto and Camron. What surprised him the most has he could only distinguish one from the other by the wrinkles on Eric's face vs. the smoothness of Camron's. She had fully become like him. Kurt shook the thoughts off. Her appearance may be gone, but her soul must be there. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I'll race you." he offered to her. Heart's face made no sign of recognition.

Magneto smiled. "You precious little friend is gone. Can't you see that?" He turned his head ever so slightly to her. "Kill him."

"Gladly, father." she replied automatically in his same emotionless tone. Camron raised a hand and all the metal in the room came to life.

Kurt was determined to find the girl he loved. His movements were lightning quick. With every chance he appealed to the person Link had once been. She didn't seem to care. The room clouded again, obstructing Eric's trainee's view of her target. The camouflaging indigo skin of Wagner hid him well as he clung to the ceiling just above the duo.

Camron saw the faint glow of yellow eyes from above her. She raised the sword from its spot on the tableand launched it with all her might at the indigo creature. A screech went out. As the smoke cleared, Magneto realized the person hit by thesword was not Kurt, but Mystique! After hearing all the commotion she'd come to protect Lensherr. In fact the yellow and indigo color was native to herself as well as Kurt, contributing to the mistake.

Heart grunted, more disappointed then concerned for the woman. She never did like Mystique after all. Her gaze scanned the room for another sign of yellow light.

The stir was quicker than even Nightcrawler expected. He grabbed Heart and fled the room. He hoped that by teleporting repeatedly he could subdue her enough to try and resurrected the true Link. It worked. This new form she had wasn't stable enough to keep her mind clear after all he had done. He had no idea where on the beach they were, but the sun was setting and stars began to litter the sky. He collapsed on the sand, letting ocean water wash over him. He was nauseas, his leg hurt, and his mind was twirling in a million circles. He looked over at Heart. With a single glance he could tell her stomach was worse off. He crawled over to her as she wetted her face in the ocean water. "Camron?"

She pushed him away, too weak to even knock him off balance. "Get away from me! Father told me you were the enemy!"

He grabbed her, tighter than he would have liked and stood up with her. He could not help it any longer. Later in life he would tell himself his wound had made him light headed (or at least hard headed). "Now you listen to me!" Nightcrawler shook her slightly to make sure his point was across. "If you dare mention zat . . . _maniac_ like zat again I'll . . .I'll . . ." He looked down then back up. "I'll take care of those thoughts personally through Xavier!"

Heart leaned away from him. _Wasn't he a friend? Didn't I love him? Father said he was dangerous, why doesn't it feel like it? _Her mind was going crazy. Who was she supposed to believe, some creature most likely sent from the underworld to kill her, or her father? Or was Magneto really her father?

He shook her again as Camron's eyes fell away from his. "Look at me!" she did. "You are Camron Heart! You have a family in America. You ran away. Professor Charles Xavier took you in." He looked at her more intensely. "And I love you."

They spent a moment standing there in each other's arms. Finely they moved closer and kissed.

Kurt twisted his tail around her waist and held her tight.

She pulled her lips away for a moment. "Careful," she warned sweetly, her voice full of affection, "You don't want to cut me again on those fangs."

Kurt smiled brilliantly. She was back. They kissed again vibrantly.

All of a sudden Link felt limp in his arms. Wagner glanced down and was completely shocked at her appearance. Her skin was the same deep indigo of his. Her hair, a midnight black, curled across her slim arms. Her face was much more narrow and her body showed the physique of a champion acrobat. Her hands still had five slender fingers, but a tail similar to Kurt's protruded from the base of her back. She fell into his arms, completely unconscious. Kurt gave a slight smile. So, this was her new _true_ form. Suddenly he didn't feel so lonely in the world. He laid back against the sand, carefully resting Camron next to him. He was sure the remainder of the X-men were on there way to him so he decided to just stay putt and rest for the first time in nearly five days.

* * *

so, it's almost over! tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"I'm sorry to say, you will probably never again link up with another mutant. I thought before it was possible but then again I've never dealt with a mutant that changed like this. I'm very sorry, Camron." Professor Charles Xavier told her when they finely reached the school again. "Maybe there is someway for you to find happiness in just one form instead of thousands."

Heart sat in a crouched position on the exam table. Beside her stood Kurt. "So, no more flying or anything else I did before?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe you'll ever do that again."

She heaved a great sigh. "Well, I guess I could live with that. It is going to be a bit strange though, getting used to being a little devil." She gave a joking wink to her counterpart. He smiled brightly and she did the same. That was another slight difference between them. Whereas he had a full set of top and bottom fangs, Heart only had four extending from her bicuspids and the two teeth below them. It amazed Charles how her entire jaw rearranged itself to fit the new fangs.

"Well, you are more of a vampire." Kurt said. "A vampire crossed with a werewolf. You did change during a full moon."

She acted like a long flowing Dracula/styled cape covered her arms as Camron brought one hand in front of her face. "Oh yes, and I plan to suck your blood!" she said with Kurt's accent that resembled the vampires from old horror flicks.

Wagner clasped his hands together such as a performer would do for a teammate in congratulations. "Sehr gut! Very good!"

A thought struck Xavier's mind. "Oh that reminds me, the students requested you share your experience with them in literature class today."

Camron smiled, lifting an eyebrow at Kurt. "Want to have some fun?"

He rubbed his neck with a hand. "Zis should be very interesting." _Bamf! Bamf! _In the same way as they always did the two were gone.

Storm walked to the room's center, packing away some equipment Charles had used in the examination of Heart and the treatment of Kurt's leg. He watched her for a moment. Ever since Camron's return Ororo had been more reserved. "How are you doing, Ms. Munro?"

She didn't look up. "All right, I assume." She placed the things she held down. "I guess it was the fact that Kurt seemed so vulnerable to the cruelty this world is what made him so attractive to me. But now I understand how deeply in touch with himself he is." Storm gave a grin. "Though a little of me is disappointed, I'm glad that he is happy. I still wish it was me but those two seem absolutely meant for one another. No matter what elements I summoned, nothing could separate them."

He offered a nod. "I'm glad to see you no longer have a death sentence upon the girl."

Ororo laughed. "No, but I will give one to you if you keep that up!"

Camron threw a rock into the lake. It skipped six times before sinking. "Ha! Six times baby!"

Kitty smiled, rubbing her fingers over a pebble. She threw it but only managed to skip it three times. "Nuts, that felt like a good one too."

Kurt picked up one for himself and skipped it with his tail, getting seven. "Beat you!"

Rouge gave him a gentle kick. "Hey, no fair. Tail use is out!"

Bobby only threw tiny rocks into the shallow bank. "So, Camron, you can't exactly keep the name Link anymore right? After all there's no more linking up. So what are you going to be from now on? Elf girl?"

She skipped a rock. "You guys are real big on this nickname thing, aren't you, Snowman?" She made a grin at him as she purposefully messed his name up. He smiled back.

Nightcrawler looked from one to the other and stepped between the two after a moment of looks lasted too long. "All right, Bobby, that's enough of staring. You have Rouge to look at all the time."

Heart laughed and was joined by Kitty and Rouge. "Well, I don't really know a name for myself. I look like Kurt, I'm blue, what else is there to call myself but Kurt-blue-tail-person?"

"How about Blackbird?" Rouge suggested.

"Nah," Bobby broke in, "Sounds like too much of the same name around the school to me."

"Ebony then?"

Camron turned the thought over in her mind. "Ebony. It's nice. Nightcrawler and Ebony. I'm liking the sound of that."

"So am I." Kurt said.

"Well, you don't matter." Camron stated.

He gave he a sideward look but knew she was joking. Everyone laughed. They stayed at that lake until the sun fell. The same lake that had swallowed Camron and caused Colossus to save her nine months ago. They knew from that point on, their friendship would remain forever embedded somewhere deep in the catacombs of Ebony's endless mutant information. As long as she remained whole, so would they.

THE END

* * *

so what do you think? cute ending? please review! 


End file.
